If These Walls Could Talk
by spixiegirl27
Summary: Maxie's first night in the pink room...


**A/N: So this is how I see the pink room scene…**

If These Walls Could Talk

Maxie tossed and turned all night. _Why couldn't she keep her nose out of other peoples business? _She had almost gotten herself killed the earlier that night, because she just HAD to follow to find out what the Slavic Seductress was up to. She had been suspicious since the ice queen had visited Spin in the hospital. So after she had Spin settled in at the penthouse for a couple of days, she followed Sasha down to the warehouse. Maxie didn't count on getting caught though. The Slavic Bitch, which is the name Maxie gave her, had two of goons hold her still while she threatened Spins life. Maxie was told that if she didn't give Sasha the information she needed on Jason's organization, then she would personally make sure her "boyfriend" didn't live through another "unfortunate accident". _Why did I tell them he was my boyfriend?_

"This is useless; I have to tell him what happened." Maxie was glad that Jason was gone doing some mob stuff, because all she needed was for him to find her in Spinelli's room, but then again she really didn't care what he thought. _Should I knock? No, he's got the TV on._ She slowly opened the door and slipped into his VERY pink room. It looked like it had been hosed down with Pepto Bismal.

"Maximista, why aren't getting your much needed beauty sleep?" Spinelli asked as he turned the television down.

"I can't sleep. What are you watching?" Maxie hesitantly walked over to his bed. She thought it was cute that in had that horrible brown comforter on his bed in his efforts to make his room manlier. She would have to help him redecorate, because this color scheme just won't do.

"Just one of the best movies of all time-".

"Turn that off," Maxie snapped.

"Does Maximista have a problem with The Godfather? It's actually a great movie."

"Yes I do have a problem with it." When she realized he wasn't going to turn it off, she decided to do it herself. She snatched the remote out of his hands, turned off the TV, and pitched it to the foot of the bed. "How can you watch this after you were almost killed? We live around violence everyday and you want to watch this for entertainment, what's your problem Spinelli?" Maxie asked with her hands on her hips.

"What is Maximista's problem? It's just a movie-"

"It's not just a movie, we are living it." Maxie collapsed on the bed beside him and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Maxie, what's going on?"

Maxie's head jerked up at the sound of her given name falling from his lips. He only called her that when he was serious and from the look on his face, she could tell that this was one of those moments. "I had a run in with the Slavic Bitch tonight," she said in a rush.

"What?"

She was startled when he tightly grabbed her arms. Maxie's mind flashed back to the last time he grabbed her like this, the night this violence had almost taken him from her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his hands on her face, gently forcing her to look at him. "She wanted information on Jason."

"Did she confront you at the Fashionistas'?"

"No, at the warehouse." Maxie pulled herself from his grasp as she moved off the bed. She needed to put some space between them.

"Why was Maximista in the area of Spleens' final moments?"

"Stop making jokes."

"The Jackal is being serious."

"What's with all the questions? I feel like I'm being interrogated by Mac."

"Then stop evading the questions and talk some sense."

Maxie turned around and started pacing at the foot of the bed. "I knew something was up the day she visited you in the hospital. If it hadn't been for Leyla, I really don't want to give her credit, Sasha would've known all of Jason's secrets, not that I'm blaming you; it's just that you were delirious with fever. I saw her leave your room and asked Leyla why she was in there. Leyla told me and I decided to look into it after I had you settled in at home for a couple of days."

"Maximista, please tell the Jackal that you didn't follow the Slavic Seductress to the warehouse," he pleaded from the bed.

"I had to Spinelli. I had to know what she was up to and let me tell you, that bitch is up to an awful lot. She had her goons grab me and threatened to make sure you didn't live through another accident, if I didn't tell her what I knew about Jason and the business."

"No, no, no, please say you didn't tell her what you knew?"

"I had to-"

"The Jackal trusted you, how could you betray me like this?"

Maxie felt her eyes burn with tears. She did this for HIM, to keep HIM safe, to keep HIM alive. How could he see that as betrayal? She slowly walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge as far away as she could, yet close enough to feel his presence. "I didn't betray you and I really didn't tell her anything that she didn't already know, I just said that Jason could easily be distracted at times."

"Stone Cold is always on his game."

"No he's not, and I think he's still hung up on Elizabeth. I noticed the looks they were giving each other the other day."

"You didn't tell her that did you?"

"No, of course not, do you know something about them?" That had to be Jason's secret pain that Spin was talking about on their stakeout.

"Good and no the Jackal knows nothing of Stone Colds private life."

Maxie knew he was lying but she decided to let it slide for tonight. She turned around and kneeled beside him, taking his left hand in hers. "Spin, I told you that I would do anything to keep you safe and I did. I know it was selfish of me, but I don't care, I need you in my life."

"But at the risk of Stone Cold-"

Maxie let go of his hand and placed her hands on his face. "Jason can take care of himself," she told him softly as she caressed his stubble cheek, feeling her stomach tighten at the contact. _Don't go there Maxie._

"Did she harm you in any way?"

"No. Can I sleep here tonight?" She saw him hesitate slightly before nodding and lying down with his back to her. _How dare he turn his back on me? I know how I can get to him. _With a wicked smirk on her face, Maxie pulled the blankets up around them and settled in as close to his back as she could. She pressed her small breast against his strong back and wrapped her arm around his waist. She knew that this was affecting him, because she felt his back tense up, but she wasn't prepared for the rush of desire that settled in the pit of her stomach. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._ She had hoped that he hadn't felt the evidence of her desire through his shirt, as she slowly removed her arm and turned over, moving to the other side of the bed. Maxie closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take over.

Maxie felt hot breath against her neck and the pressure of soft lips beneath her ear. She leaned into the warm mouth, arching her back. _This is a wonderful dream._

"Thank you."

She stiffened at the sound of that sweet seductive voice and felt the desire pool between her thighs. She had only heard him use that voice once and that was on the stakeout. Maybe if she had jumped his bones then, no, she wasn't going to think about that horrible night. Maxie slowly turned over to tell him that she was happy to keep him safe, but she felt his lips on hers before she could get the words out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him to her, but it wasn't enough.

He devoured her mouth like he was starving and she let him. Her mind drifted back to that night in the car when he described the fine art of staking out prey and realized that he had been doing that all along. He was the predator and she was the prey.

Maxie threw her head back against his pillows as he gently suckled and nibbled down her neck. She ran her fingers through his short hair as he pulled her camisole up. She jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her bare stomach. "Spin, this might not be the best idea," she said breathlessly. Maxie could see the look disappointment in his eyes. "It's not that I don't want you, it's just that you just had surgery a few days ago. Plus you were hit by a car and I know you have to still be sore-"

"The Jackal is feeling fine," he whispered before pulling her into another passionate kiss. Maxie kissed him with everything she had, sucking on his tongue, which she knew from the last time they were together, drove him crazy. He growled against her lips as he pulled them both into a kneeling position. They broke their heated kiss long enough to pull each others shirts off. He went to pull her to him, but she pulled back.

Maxie ran her hands down his hard chest to the bandage near his abdomen. "We can't do this, you could start bleeding again."

"Dr. Doom and Gloom, removed the staples today, the bandage is just there to keep the Jackal from scratching it."

That was all the assurance she needed. Maxie pulled his lips back to hers as her hands started working on his pajama pants. She paused when she felt his hand on her breast and the other on her thigh. He at least had bottoms on; she was sitting in front of him in nothing but a pair of flimsy pink panties.

He pulled her hands from the waistband of his pants as he moved off the bed. Maxie groaned at the loss and watched in awe as the pulled his pants off. He had a horrible bruise on his right hip that stretched up his side to his ribs. She thought about protesting again, but all thoughts went out of her head when her eyes settled on his desire for her. She would've never expected him to be as well endowed as he was and she took great pride in knowing that he was hers and she was his, it was their unspoken bond.

Maxie pulled her panties off and crawled to his side of the bed. He met her half way on his knees. Spinelli pulled her into another passionate kiss as he leaned back on his heels, causing her to straddle his thighs. There was little foreplay, but she would make up for that later, she needed him inside her now, to feel him as close to her as she could. When he entered her Maxie screamed out with joy. She arched her back as he lips moved to take her throbbing nipple into his mouth. Maxie felt light as a feather as she let him take her higher and higher with his slow movements. She had been given a second chance to love him and she wasn't going to pass it up. His hands moved to her back as he pulled her back up to him, bringing their sweaty bodies as close as he could. Maxie couldn't tell where he stopped and she began, but she didn't care, because she finally felt whole, for the first time since Georgie died. They were finally ONE.

Maxie wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as she climaxed, him soon following. Her arms held him tightly as she laid her head against his chest, their bodies still joined. She pulled back with tears streaming down her face as she looked up into his eyes and smiled when saw tears in his as well. She let him untangle their bodies as they settled back on the bed with her head on his chest.

This was new for her, she usually wanted to shower as soon as she had sex, but this was the first time she had REALLY been made love to, not counting their first time, and she didn't care to think about a shower, unless he was with her. Maxie wanted to stay in his arms forever. He had once again made her forget about the world outside. She felt him tighten his arm around her and she raised herself up to give him a chaste kiss, but pulled back when he tried to deepen it. "I thought the cheetah was full," she said smiling down at him.

"Never," he replied, gently nipping at her chin.

"Well I want him to get some rest, he can have another meal later," she giggled as she settled back on his chest. Maxie realized that they were both afraid to say those three little words out loud, but they had said "I love you" with their bodies, which was more meaningful to her. _If these walls could talk_, she thought as she glanced at the pink walls. She decided right then that this room had to stay the same. Maxie cuddled against Spinelli's chest and dosed back off.

**The End**


End file.
